


Murder in Swiss Chocolate

by MinaTheGoddessOfKawaii



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A tiny bit of fluff, Angela is a murder, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BIG ASS PLOT TWIST, Blood, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Go look that up, Hana is foolish, Its really garbage but its fun so..., Lol this whole thing sucks XD, Mommy Kink, Murder-Suicide, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Read to cringe at me just messing around, Rough Kissing, Sex, Smut, The first smuty area sucks, at the end, based off of the Jodi Arias trial, if you think this good then WOW, my other writing is a lot better, the next will be lots better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaTheGoddessOfKawaii/pseuds/MinaTheGoddessOfKawaii
Summary: Angela is a killer... But not your normal killer...She seduces people and leads them into her house... fucks them... kills them... And now with her new helper...it will make a lot of things easier for her...





	1. Little Helper

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE TAGS!!!!!!!!  
> It's based on the Jodi Arias trial...  
> Becuase I thought she was cool as fuck  
> Also... She is a yandere but I don't plan on doing that to Angela

Angela Zeiger had everything she could have wanted, a nice house, a great amount of money, and a great job.

But as they say…. Money can't buy you, love…

Angela sighed as she sat on her couch, the one thing she didn't have was love…

She got dressed and went out to walk around on the roads of Switzerland.

She looked at the nice buildings and blue sky, she loved where she lived.

She went into a coffee shop and saw a girl crying, she had always thought that women had been better than men. 

She thought this because of what happened with her original boyfriend, she had killed him, stabbing him in the neck thirty times, she shot him in the forehead, and slit his throat.

She sat next to the girl in the coffee shop and ordered her a coffee.

“Why are you crying?” She asked the girl, the younger girl picked her head up, she wasn't Swiss at all.

“My… Boyfriend broke up with me…” She said putting her head back on the table.

‘Poor girl… I should cheer her up…’ Angela thought.

“It's ok, Liebe,” She said putting her hand on the girl's back, she rubbed small circles around the girl's spine.

“Shhh… It's alright” She cooed, rubbing the girl's back.

I'm sorry… Im such a wreck…” The girl said, still crying. 

“No… I understand…” Angela said whispering into the girl's ear.

Angela left a trail of kisses down the girl's neck, “Liebe, let me make it up to you…” She whispered seductively. 

“Wha-” “Come… Let me take you to my house” Angela hushed the girl as she helped her stand up.

She called a cab and had it take her and the non native girl home.

“What's your name, Liebe?” Angela asked as the younger girl nuzzled her neck “Hana” She smiled.

“When we get home… I'm giving you a special treat…” Angela said with a sly smile.

The cab stopped and they got out as Angela paid the driver.

Hana looked at the big house in awe, “This is where you live?” Hana asked “Ye,s” Angela said opening the front door of the big house.

“It's very pretty,” Hana said looking up at the ceiling “Just like you” Angela smiled walking into her bedroom and sat on the foot of the bed.

“Please… Let me make you feel better, Hana” She said pulling the girl into her arms.

Angela laid the girl down on her back, she started to rip off the girls clothes, still making herself look good.

She traced her finger down to the girl's panties and smiled, “You're so wet, Hana”.

She pulled down her panties and started to kiss the girls clit lightly, “You're so cute…” Angela said looking straight into the girl's eyes as she kissed the twitching clit.

She then started to suck on the clit, she started to pull and lightly bite. 

“Miss!” She moaned, not knowing the blonde’s name.

“Please call me Angela” She spoke “Alright… Angela!” She squealed as she started sucking again.

She started to eat the girl out, stretching her tongue to reach the deep corners of the girl she had picked up.

“Please!” Hana whined “I don't know what you want, Lieb,e” Angela said “Tell me… WHat is it that you want?” She asked “Please! Please finger me!” Hana moaned again.

She removed her tongue and licked her fingers for lubrication, then started to finger the girl.

She fingered the girl short and fast.

Hana arched her back and moaned, “I'm gonna cum!” She announced as she climaxed.

The liquid came out of her, Angela licked it quickly.

“Do you feel better, Liebe?” Angela asked with a smile “Y-yes… Thank you” She said with a breathy voice.

Angela got up and looked at the girl, “Please… Stay here as long as you would like… I have business to do” Angela said politely as she walked out of the room.

She walked up to a door with a number pad on it, she entered a four digit code. Five, Three, Eight, Nine.

She walked threw the now open door and closed it, she turned on the light.

She looked around at the room, “Home sweet home…” She sighed happily as she sat at her computer desk.

She went onto a dating site and found a girl near her.

“Hmm… Lena Oxton” Angela said clicking on the girl’s profile.

She set a date with the girl and she agreed, and now that she had a little helper… her job would be a lot… easier…


	2. Too Scared?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena will die soon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! ^^

Angela walked back to her room and saw the girl sound asleep in her bed, “I'm going out, Ok?” She shook the girl awake.

“Wha?” Hana looked at the blonde was dressed for a date “I will be back in an hour… And when I get back your going to help me with something, ok?” She asked.

“Ok, what do you need help with?” Hana asked “You’ll see” Angela smiled and brushed the hair off of Hana’s forehead and walked out of the room.

“I will be back soon!” Angela called walking out of the house and into her car.

She drove down to the fancy restaurant her and this woman were going to meet at for their date.

She saw the girl in a white jacket, “Hey are you, Angela?” She asked the blonde “Yes you're Lena, right?” She asked “Yes” Lena smiled and got in the car.

“So where are we going, Luv?” Lena asked “To my house… I got a surprise for you” Angela said smiling at the brunette.

They arrived back at her house and opened the door, they walked into Angela’s house.

“Big place you have here,” Lena said looking around “Yes very” Angela smiled taking her into the bathroom.

“Come on, let's get you cleaned up,” Angela said breathing on Lena’s neck “R-right, undress,” Lena said a bit scared.

She undressing the brunette until there was a knock at the door.

“Just in time,” Angela said opening the door for Hana.

“Alright time to help me with that favor” Angela said pinning Lena to the wall.

“Luv… What kinda… surprised are we talking about?” Lena asked.

“You’ll see….” She said taking a picture frame from the table and hit Lena in the head with it.

Lena awoke in a dark room with the blonde and the other girl in the room.

She looked down and saw that she was tied up, “What are we doing?!” Lena asked in panic.

“Hana stab her for me,favour” Angela said offering a knife “What?favor is me killing her? No way!” Hana said scared.

“Fine… I will do it myself…” Angela said washing the knife, “I'm asking you this once… Do you want it quick and easy… or long and painful?” Angela asked the tied up girl.

“Quick and easy! Please just kill me now!” She cried “Alright… Long and painful it is…” Angela said putting on a pair of latex gloves.

She stabbed the girl in the stomach and twisted it, the blood gushing out.

She twisted the knife and smiled, “Hana please hand me the-” She saw the brunette ran out of the room.

“Well… The doors are locked” She shrugged and twisted the knife again.

She took the knife out and showed it to the crying girl, “Look, Lena” Angela smiled.

She opened the girl's mouth, “Now… I want you to taste your blood… if you move your tongue… The blade will cut… you” Angela explained.

She pushed the knife onto Lena's tongue, “Don't move” Angela warned as the had the girl lick the other side.

“Good…” Angela took the knife out of the girl's mouth.

She traced the tip of the knife around the girl's neck, “Are you ready, Lena?” Angela asked “No! Please no!” She screamed as she kicked back and forth in her seat.

The knife punctured Lena’s skin as she moved, “See look what you did…” Angela said looking at the knife.

Lena screamed as she saw the blood dripping down her throat.

“I will take care of you tomorrow… If you're alive…” Angela sneered as she walked out of the room to see Hana with a gun, rocking back and forth.

“Liebe… Don't be-” “Stay away from me!” Hana cut her off.

“Hana… Put the gun down…” Angela said moving closer to her “I know you're too scared to kill anyone… So don't shoot” Angela sighed getting closer.

“You monster! What's wrong with you?!” Hana screamed, “Just doing what I enjoy…” Angela smiled sitting next to her on the couch.

“Is she dead?” Hana asked “No… Now give me the gun” Angela said holding her hand out.

Hana handed the blonde the gun with a shaky hand.

“Good… Now let's go to bed… We will check on Lena in the morning” Angela said bringing Hana to the bedroom.

“Goodnight,” Angela said kissing Hana’s forehead as they laid down.

“Goodnight…” Hana said still scared.


	3. Change Of Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm will be the next target?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! ^^

Angela woke up and looked over at Hana who was lying next to her, she got up and went into her room using the pin code.

 

She walked in the dark room then walked down the small staircase, she saw Lena sleeping, or was she dead?

 

“Lena?” Angela whispered softly, the girl bobbed her head and looked up.

 

“Luv I have the weirdest-” She saw the blonde “I'm not dead…” Lena said looking down.

 

“You were a good girl yesterday so I let you live… You work with me now” Angela smiled.

 

“Is this the kinda work were doin’, Luv?” Lena asked “Yes” Angela nodded.

 

“I think I’ll do it” Lena nodded “Alright I need to do a couple of things first” Angela smiled as she untied the girl.

 

After an hour of stitching Lena up, Angela sighed and looked at the girl, “All better” Angela smiled.

 

“Alright now, where is your phone?” Angela asked “Yes, here” Lena handed the blonde her phone.

 

Angela put the phone in her pocket, “Alright you can roam around the house "Angela said as she walked Lena out.

 

“But… You're not allowed in my bedroom unless I say so” Angela warned “Alright!” Lena sped to the kitchen and saw the boy of food.

 

Angela walked back to the bedroom, “Hana” Angela whispered.

 

“What?” Hana rolled onto her face “Lena will be our new helper” she explained.

 

“We're killing more people?” Hana looked up at the blonde “Yes” Angela said sitting next to the brunette.

 

She stroked the girl's bare thigh, “You're so beautiful, Hana” She smiled “What was your boyfriend's name?” Angela asked “His name was Brad… Brad Yotic” Hana explained still a bit scared.

 

“Thank you” Angela got up “Where are you going!” Hana called “To work with Lena, she isn't scared” Angela sneered as she walked away.

 

“Lena!” Angela called “Yeah!” She ran over with a bit of ice cream on her face, “We have work to do” Angela said wiping the girl's mouth.

 

They walked into the secret room, and Angela sat at her desk and looked up Brad Yotizic.

 

“Who is that?” Lena asked, “Are next target…” Angela said looking at where he lives.

 

“Hmmm, he has body guards… One is a security guard… Her name is Fareeha” Angela said looking up the name.

 

“Quite pretty… We're changing our plans! We're hunting this Fareeha girl down” Angela said spinning around in her chair to face Lena.

 

“And you will be helping me” Angela smiled “Yep! Anything for you, Luv!” Lena smiled.


	4. Day Shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha is the next target

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry For the long ass wait!

Angela smiled, “Alright we should find out where this girl is,” she said “Yeah… But you can't just find that stuff online, Luv” Lena cocked her head “That's why we have this” Angela said pulling a GPS.

“How is that going to help?” Lena asked “It's no normal GPS… I can look through any name and find them through this” Angela smiled.

She looked up the girl's full name, Fareeha Amari.

She started tracking the girl, “Alright she is in the Swiss Alps… Most likely training” She said grabbing her coat.

“What are we going to say when we see her? Just say: Hi I'm here to here to kill you?!” Lena panicked “See… I have a plan… I always have a plan” She smiled as she kissed the girl lightly.

Angela smiled, “my plan is, is that you distract her then I will come around with chloroform cloth then put her to sleep,” Angela says putting a finger on her chin.

“So I'm the bait?” Lena asked “Yes,” Angela said as she packed her bag with the drugs she needed.

They started to walk to the entrance of the house to leave, “Hana I'm going out!” Angela called “Alright” Hana called back.

The two girls started to drive up to the Swiss Alps.

“It's a bumpy drive,” Angela said looking out the window as she drove “Yes very” Lena gulped. 

Once they got the top they parked their car and went out into the cold, “Brrr!” Lena said holding herself “Get over it… If you're a cold blooded killer then you have to work in the cold” Angela chuckled at her joke.

Angela whispered to Lena, “Remember the plan” She told Lena “Alright” Lena said walking up to the shack.

She knocked hesitantly on the door, the door opened. 

“What do you want?” The ripped girl asked “Hiya! Could I interest you in buying-” “Not interested” The girl shut the door.

“Damnit” Angela crushed under her breath from afar.

Lena knocked again, she had her own Idea.

Lena hid behind the house and waited for the girl to follow, “Did you knock on my door again?” The dark skinned girl asked into the emptiness.

Angela followed while the wasn't looking, “You!” Fareeha had seen the brunette “Catch me if you can!” She called as she ran around the other side.

Angela came behind the girl and used the cloth on Fareeha, making her pass out.

“Perfect” Angela sneered as she saw the girl fall to the ground.

Angela had Lena help her get the girl in the car then they drove back Angela’s house.

They opened the door and dragged the girl into the room, “Lena… Go fetch Hana for me” Angela ordered “Alright!” Lena left the room in a dash.

Angela sat next to the passed out girl, “You're quite a pretty girl for a guard” Angela smiled as she messed with the girl's hair.

Hana and Lena came in, “Alright I got Hana,” Lena said, “Alright let's get started…” Angela smiled and pulled out a knife.


	5. And Now We Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha is taken 'Home'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating this!

Fareeha woke up with blood running down her wrist, “What the-” “Beautiful isn't it?” Angela cuts her off.

“The dark, deep, red color is so pretty… Don't you think?” Angela asks.

‘“Listen… Why did you do this to me? And why did you take me?” She asks.

“Well… That's a good question, Dear” She starts “Hana did the cutting! Now… You would think she would be too scared, but she was not!” Angela said it like she was proud. “And Lena… She tied you up… And distracted you while I used chloroform to make you pass out” She smiled “I thought a guard would know”

“How did you get-” “Oh! Dear! You don't need to know where I get my chloroform! I Make it myself!” She laughed.

“But that sentence doesn't make sense…” Fareeha ponders “It wasn't supposed to, Love” Lena said coming out from the shadows of the dark room. 

“Who are-” “The name is Lena” The lesbian cut her off.

“And Hana” Angela signaled, then the other girl came out.

‘Hana looks young to be doing this’ Fareeha thought.

“Now… Onto my point… You will be giving us info on Brad, Your boss” Angela explained.

“No! I rather die than give out those details!” Fareeha yelled.

“Boss, She sounds like a stereotype guard” Lena whispers to Angela.

“True” Angela chuckles.

Angela sits next to Fareeha, “So… Fareeha-” “How do you know my name?” She asks “I just do… I know many things” Angela lied.

“So… Would you rather help us out… or die?” Angela asks “I’ll-” Fareeha stops and thinks about a way to free herself and the other two girls who were under some kind of mind control.

“I’ll Help you,” Fareeha says “Alright… But keep her in the chair while speaking to her” Angela says to Hana and Lena. 

Lena walks over to Fareeha, “Alright… So tell us what you know” Lena says.

Hana rolls her eyes, 'Now she sounds like the dumb one’ She thinks.

Fareeha starts to tell them information on Brad, but most of the things she said were lies.

Lena and Hana walked out and left Fareeha alone and tied up.

She pulled at the rope to release her arms then went to her communicator and called her partner, Sombra.

“Hola Amiga” Sombra sneers “Listen… I need you to look up the name Angela. She is a killer” She whispers “Alright, it will take me awhile to give me an hour” She laughs and hangs up.

Fareeha sighs and sits back in the chair, “And now we wait…”


	6. Down And Dirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha and Angela have sex, so does Hana and Angela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol still no sex between Angela and Lena XD
> 
> ALSO! Sorry this chapter is a bit longer, cuz like I haven't updated it in awhile

Sombra sits at her desk and looks up the name Angela then killers, nothing popped up. 

She looked up recent disappearances, “Bingo” Sombra smirked.

She started to look into the girls who disappeared. “Hana Song and Lena Oxton”.

She clicked into an open tab, “Last seen with” She reads aloud as she reads the description.

“She is around five seven and has long blonde hair, with blue eyes.” She reads.

“She seems basic for a killer” She chuckles. Sombra talks in a typical white girl voice, “Oh I need my Starbucks before I kill you!” She laughs at her jokes.

She checks the locator on Fareeha, “Hmm Alright I think I can get her out of there” She sighs.

Fareeha’s wrist beeped. She looked at the communicator and smiled as Sombra was calling. 

“Yes?” She answered the call with a whisper “I can get you out! I'm gonna send the team out for you” Sombra says.

“Wait- Sombra hush!” She whisper yells as the door opens.

“Fareeha… I heard you were talking” Angela walks in with a frown.

“No! Just… Talking to myself! I can't stand being tied up” Fareeha lies.

Sombra is listening to the whole conversation, ‘What the fuck?’ SHe thinks.

“Well, Fareeha… I can untie you if! You do something for me” She smirks 

“And what will that be?” Fareeha asks “You’ll see” She winks and unties Fareeha but noticed the rope was loose.

Angela ignores it and helps Fareeha up. She walks into her room with the guard.

“So Fareeha, Would you mind undressing me?” She asks “You trust me?” Fareeha asks amusedly.

“Whatever do you mean?” She asks “To let a bodyguard. Who you kidnapped! Just undress you?” Fareeha is shocked.

“I can trust you right?” She asks “I wouldn't trust someone who I kidnapped” Fareeha scolds.

“So now you're treating me how to be dirty… Criminal?” Angela asks “Yes” Fareeha nods with a smirk.

Fareeha slowly unbuttons Angela’s shirt, “Now Fareeha! You must listen to your Mistress” Angela winks.

Sombra is again listening to all of this, ‘Are they gonna fuck?!’ she thinks.

“Alright, Mistress” Fareeha smirks as she throws Angela’s shirt to the side.

SHe then looks at Angela’s firm breasts that are held by her white lace bra.

Fareeha’s dark hands travel up Angela’s pale back to unhook her bra.

The cold air causes Angela’s pink nipples to harden, “Fareeha I-” “Hush… I want to make my mistress feel good” Fareeha smirks.

Sombra sit on the other line is thinking on what Fareeha’s plan is. ‘If she gets on Angela’s good side… Then she could get herself out of there… And enjoy it!’ Sombra thinks.

Fareeha places her lips on Angela’s as they share a kiss. 

Fareeha bites down on Angela’s lip softly, “Ah~” Angela gasps.

Fareeha gropes Angela’s breasts as their tongues swirl around each other. 

Angela breaks the kiss, “Fareeha… Why don't you finish undressing me” She says with a breathy voice?

Fareeha travels down to Angela’s white panties and smiles, not yet removing them.

She sees a pair of white lace panties that matched Angela’s bra. 

She lays Angela back and smiles as she kisses her creamy stomach.

Her mouth makes its way down to Angela’s vagina.

Fareeha takes a deep breath to smell the scent of Angela’s arousal

Fareeha then licks the spot on the panties, “You seem to be excited, Angela” she whispers.

“Y-Yes… please proceed” Angela says with eyes filled with lust.

Fareeha pulls at the hem of Angela panties then pulls them down to her ankles.

Angela kicks them off the rest of the way.

Fareeha kisses around the edges of Angela’s vagina.

Her nose brushing up against the blonde fuzz near Angela’s clit. 

She started to lick small circles around Angela’s clit, making Angela gaps and look at Fareeha’s head between her legs

Fareeha looks back and smiles, looking deeply into Angela’s lust filled eyes.

She then gets back to work. She starts to dab Angela’s vagina with her tongue; making it wetter than it was.

Fareeha then presses her tongue on the sensitive entrance to Angela’s insides.

Angela gasps and holds Fareeha’s head between her legs. 

Fareeha stops and looks up at her, “Angela you're so aroused” She hums.

Angela looks down at Fareeha, “Mmmm yes that's true, you have aroused me since we first met... ” she smiles.

Fareeha stiffens and looks at Angela, “What do you mean?” She asks.

“Well, once I saw you I was so… Enlightened that I was kidnapping you” 

“Oh-”

Fareeha starts to push her tongue’s full length into Angela.

Her wet mussel starts to roam around the insides of Angela.

Angela’s knees get weak, “Fareeha” She whines.

Fareeha smirks, “I know I know” She rolls her eyes.

Fareeha feels Angela’s walls pulse and contracts around her tongue.

Angela had never had anyone eaten her out, she wonders ‘Is this the good feeling I gave to Hana?’ she thought to herself. She had always been the dominant of the relationship, but now she was the submissive of it. She never thought she would be having a sexual relationship. 

Fareeha brings her hand up to Angela’s breast and starts to massage it.

Angela moans as her head tilts back.

Fareeha starts to pumps her tongue faster in and out of Angela.

“F-Fareeha, I Ah~” She moans as she couldn't finish the sentence.

After another minute Angela couldn't hold in any longer.

Fareeha looked up to see the messy blonde bobbing above her.

Angela had hair sticking to her forehead from the sweat, her eyes almost rolled back, her tongue hanging out lustily as Fareeha ate her out.

She climaxes, Angela’s juices flow into Fareeha mouth. 

Fareeha smiles and takes her tongue out of Angela, she flicks her clit after looking back up at her.

Angela pants and looks down at Fareeha, pulling her into a deep kiss.

Fareeha pulls away, “Are we done now? ” she asks.

“Maybe” Angela smirks and walks over to her clothes on the floor.

She starts to dress and walks to the door leading back into the main house, “Come Fareeha” She says.

Fareeha walks over to the blonde who was still messy.

Angela unlocks the door and walks onto the cool tile floor.

The house was dark, only lit up by the light of the moon through the window.

Fareeha walks behind Angela, thinking about if she should tackle her and take her to the police.

She could but she rather have trust with the blonde then talk her into releasing Hana and Lena.

Angela walks into her room, seeing a sleeping Hana.

Angela tiptoes over to the bed and kneels down next to Hana, Fareeha still in the doorway.

She shakes Hana’s hand to wake her, “Liebe” She whispers.

Hana wakes and rubs her eyes looking at the blonde.

“What?” Hana looks at Angela with eyes half open.

“Mommy needs you to move onto the couch. Mommy has a guest” Angela explains.

“But Mommy-”

“Go, she says in a stricter tone.

“But Lena is on the couch” Hana whines.

Angela picks up the girl and struggles to get her out to the living room, she only gets her to the doorway.

“Fareeha, bring Baby out to the couch” She hands Hana to Fareeha.

Fareeha nods and walks out into the darkness while holding Hana.

“Fareeha” Hana says softly

“Hmm?” 

“Are you Mommy’s new lover? Are you… Replacing me..?” Hana asks, she sounds sad.

Fareeha doesn't answer the question and sets Hana on top of Lena after walking to the couch.

“Oi… Wha? Hana what are you-” 

“Mommy sent me out, Fareeha brung me” She snuggles into Lena’s side.

“Oh-” Lena closes her eyes and falls back to sleep.

Hana looks up at the ceiling while Fareeha walks back to Angela.

Hana thinks about Angela, wondering if she is replacing her.

She sighs and pulls Lena closer to her and falls asleep.

Fareeha walks back into the bedroom to see Angela asleep on the bed.

She smiles and lays down next to her.

It was almost like a family, Fareeha thinks.

She was the Daddy, Angela was the Mommy, and Lena and Hana are the daughters.

Fareeha feels it's almost of a steroe type for lesbians to have a daughter.

She feels Angela wrap her arms around her waist.

The blonde opens her blue eyes and looks at Fareeha.

“Your back” Angela kisses Fareeha’s hand.

“Mhmm” Fareeha smiles and kisses Angela’s forehead.

“You know, Hana asked me if I'm replacing her” 

“Oh- She did?” 

“Yes” 

The two lay in the darkness, the only noise heard is soft breathing.

“Does she think you are?” Angela asks

“Possibly” Fareeha sighs.

“She should know I have yet to sleep with Lena,something” the blonde says without care.

“Do you care for Hana?” The brunette asks.

“Yes, she is my Baby but so is Lena. And you are my Wife” Angela smirks.

Fareeha’s mouth is agape while trying to think of something to say.

Wife her Wife? Fareeha thinks about Angela calling her ‘Wife’.

“Mhmm” Fareeha simply responds.

Soon after Angela falls asleep Fareeha gets up and walks to the living room.

She picks up Hana while she is still sleeping.

Hana’s eyes open slowly, “Mommy?” She asks weakly.

“No, but Mommy wants you” Fareeha responds while bringing Hana to Angela.

Fareeha lays Hana down with Angela.

Hana smiles and softly thanks, Fareeha.

She then snuggles up against Angela.

Fareeha walks out to the living room and falls asleep on the floor.

Angela wakes up and sees Hana.

“Baby why are you here,” She asks blankly.

Hana leans in to kiss Angela, “Baby loves Mommy” She whispers to Angela.

“Baby wants Mommy to touch her, Baby has been craving Mommy so bad.” Hana starts to undress.

Angela is stunned by Hana’s desperation for her.

Hana sits up and starts to pull down her panties.

she licks her fingers and starts to rub her clit, she wanted Angela to watch.

Angela had a secret, she loved watching girls masturbate, she didn't even want to touch them, just watch.

“H-Hana… Your so cute when you do that” She says under her breath.

Hana starts to whine she even gives soft little moans.

Angela can't help but be aroused by Hana’s actions. Her fetish for this takes over her mind.

The brunette starts to moan louder, “B-Baby wants Mommy to touch her!” She whines as she bucks her hips.

“No, Just finger yourself, then Mommy” Angela says.

Hana slips her finger into her vagina, she gasps.

Angela bites her lip as she watches Hana masturbate.

The blonde starts to lick Hana's clit, manipulating it.

“M-Mommy!” Hana’s other arm wraps around Angela’s head as she masturbates.

I'm- Ah~ Going to cum!” Hana pants while holding Angela’s head.

Angela smiles, “Go ahead, Baby” 

Hana climaxes on Angela’s face, her juices going onto Angela’s nose.

Angela pulls away and looks at Hana’s state, sweaty and tired.

The younger girl crawls over to Angela and licks her nose.

“Mmmm thank you Mommy” She hugs Angela.

The older woman kisses Hana and smiles, “Don't thank me” she says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like and book mark! ^_^
> 
> And sorry for some errors, my editor was being a little bitch today *Pouts*  
> So I had to do it myself


	7. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha escapes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I want to end this piece of garbage so this is not the last chapter but its the second to last. Everything goes down in this chapter.

The next morning Lena woke up alone, “love? Hana?” She looked around for Hana

Hana was gone. Lena gets off of the couch and looks around the house and she knew there was one area that she couldn't look for Hana, Angela's room.

She looked in the kitchen, not there.

Bathroom, not there.

Office, not there.

Lena walked to the secret door that needed a pin code, she remembered it. 

She typed in Five, Three, Eight, Nine.

Lena went down and didn't see anyone. 

She sighed and went back upstairs to see the blonde looking straight at her, “Uh Angela…” Lena looks at her a bit scared.

“You seem to like this room, Lena” Angela chuckled.

“N-No I was looking for Hana” The Britt stuttered.

“Hana is fine. But you seem worried or even… Scared…” Angela cupped Lena’s cheek.

Angela pulls Lena into a kiss.

Lena should have kissed back but instead pulled away.

“Love- I can't do this anymore-” Angela cut the girl off with a slap.

“No Lena- Even if you didn't want to do this I would force you” Angela started to leads Lena back down the stairs.

Lena’s heart was beating, her face reads fear, she didn't know what Angela was going to do to her.

Angela sat Lena in a chair that had been all too familiar.

She straps Lena’s arms so she couldn't move them.

Lena laughs nervously, “L-Love… Is this… Really necessary?” She shudders 

Angela smirks, “Yes dear, only to teach you your lesson”

“Wh-What punishment?” Lena starts to shake in the chair.

Angela grabbed a needle and walked over to Lena, “I'm just giving you some General anesthesia” She says while looking at the tip of the needle.

“Wh-what's that gonna do?” Lena asks.

“Put you to sleep” She takes a swab to clean the area of Lena’s arm that would be punctured.

After, Angela takes the needle and pricks Lena’s arm with it.

“Ow!” The Britt peeps.

“Oh quiet you. Besides, you won't feel the pain after you fall asleep” Angela gives an assuring smile.

Lena never understood Angela, so nice and sweet until you make her angry.

Hana and Fareeha had been on the couch and talked about how Angela and Lena were missing.

“What do you think is going to happen to Lena?” Hana asks Fareeha.

“I don't know…” She sighs “But she is going to be okay… Don't worry Hana I'm going to get us out of this” Fareeha whispers to the brunette.

Hana nods and pretends to agree, but she didn't want to leave Angela.

She enjoyed the attention and love she had gotten from the blonde but now the feelings seemed gone.

Hana quickly got up from the couch and went to the door and typed in the pin code.

She ran down the stairs and her eyes locked onto Angela.

“Lena now that you asleep-” Angela was cut off by arms around her waist, not an attack but a hug.

“H-Hana?” Angela turned around to see the younger girl.

“I got lonely and was worried about Lena” Hana flushes in embarrassment.

“Lena is fine, just misbehaving. And you have Fareeha.” Angela pulled away from the girl.

“But-”

“Hana go. Now.” 

Hana frowns and turns away and slowly walked back to the living room.

Tears had built up in her eyes as she walked away. Hana felt like she needed Angela. She had the urge to need to be with her.

Angela looks at the passed out girl that sits in front of her, “Have a nice sleep” She chuckles.

The blonde walks out into the living room to just see Fareeha.

“Hello, Beautiful” Fareeha says to the angel.

“Mmm hello Fareeha” She sits down next to the dark skinned woman.

“So what are you doing to Lena?” Fareeha asks.

“Hmm can't tell you, you work for people who take down people like me” She snickers.

Later that night Fareeha had decided to get the gullible Angela to like her more.

The two laid in bed, in the darkness.

Until Fareeha’s hand starts to touch Angela’s thigh.

“Mmm Fareeha, I'm trying to sleep” She yawns.

“Yes but my love… I feel like you had a rough day” Fareeha whispers in her ear.

“Nope” Angela turn onto her side.

Angela didn't like ignoring Fareeha, she wanted the guard since the day she had seen her.

The whole night Fareeha had been planning a way to get Hana and Lena out of Angela’s hands.

But the next morning Fareeha’s plan sprung into action.

She got up and found Hana sleeping in the kitchen, her face sitting in a tub of Ice Cream.

“Hana” Fareeha and Hana had discussed the plan last night while Angela slept.

Hana didn't like the plan, she didn't like betraying her ‘Master’.

“Wha?!” Her face quickly rose from the ice cream. 

“Ready for the plan?” Fareeha asks

Hana just gives a simple nod and cleans her face in the sink.

She rinses her face to try to wash the guilt away, “Fareeha I don't think I can do this” Hana says to Fareeha.

“I think you can,” Fareeha says giving her an assuring smile.

Angela wakes and reaches for Fareeha’s hand but feels nothing, she gets up and walks out and peeks into the kitchen too so two women kissing.

Hana Song and Fareeha Amari.

“N-No…” Angela felt chest hurt from the pain of seeing this.

She covered her face with her hands as she cried softly.

Hana heard the whimpers and cries from Angela. She wished she go over and say sorry. But this was all part of the plan.

After Angela left to cry Fareeha took out her communicator, “Sombra?” She asks.

“Si? We are sending the group straight to you” She says

“Thank you” Fareeha smiles.

“We're getting out of here, Hana,” The older girl says to Hana

“Oh- Alright,” Hana says blankly.

-Later-

A knock is heard at the door and Angela went to get it, her eyes still puffy from crying and her cheeks still flushed.

She didn't even care who was knocking, she just felt like shit.

“Hola, Angela,” The hacker says with eight men behind her.

Angela’s eyes finally opened fully she noticed. It was a setup.

“It was all a setup…” She says under her breath as she ran back into the house.

“Eh give er’ ahead start” Sombra laughs.

After three seconds her men and her charge in.

Two of the men break down the door without even using the pin code.

They find Lena sleeping or is she DED.

“Alright take her,” Man number one says to man number two.

The others find Fareeha and escort her out of the house as with Lena.

Hana wanted to spend Angela’s last moments with her. She quickly found the blonde sobbing again in her bedroom.

Hana walked in and sat down to see Angela with a gun to her head.

“A-Angela… Suicide isn't the answer” She shudders.

“It doesn't matter” She stops to sniff her runny nose “They will kill me anyway”

“You didn't do anything though! You didn't kill anyone at all!” Hana takes away the gun from Angela’s head.

Angela actually realized that Hana was right. 

Hana leans over and kisses Angela, “You're going to get in trouble but I won't say you took me… I mean… They might think I'm lying but… I'm going to say it for you” Hana hugs Angela as the gun sits on the floor.

The door of the room kicked down and a bullet fired.

It hit and straight through the head.

“A-Angela?” Hana’s eyes teared up as soon as she saw Angels fall face front onto the floor, blood staining the carpet.

Hana grabbed the pistol, “Damn it! I told you not to shoot!” One man shoved the other guard.

“Miss are you okay?” A man Hana recognized held out his hand.

“Brad… You- You killed her…. You killed the only person who-” She held the pistol to his head.

“Wait, Hana- You loved her? How she was a monster-” His sentence was cut off by a bullet going between his eyes.

Hana stood proudly as he fell to his knees in front of her.

The other man aimed his gun at the brunette, “Go ahead… Shoot me…” Hana smiles.

She had her breaking point, Hana had gone insane.

A bullet fired through her chest.

Fareeha sat outside of the house hoping that the gunshots were to only scare Hana and Angela.

It even woke Lena from her deep sleep.

“Wh-Whats going on? Where’s Angie?” She looked around but no one responded as three dead bodies were carried out of the house.

“Angela-” Fareeha’s throat went dry.

Lena’s eyes grew wide, “Did you shoot her?! Why! WHY would you do this?!” She cries.

Lena had grown close to Angela even though they were only friends a couple months.

Fareeha stopped Lena from running at the guard, “Hold you're-” Fareeha saw her boss, Brad.

He was dead, “Bradly?!” She runs to him.

Fareeha’s eyes went from her boss to Hana and Angela.

“I can't-” She sighs.


	8. A Year Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Fareeha go to see the movie a year after the event

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will explain the plot twist at the end.

-Year later-

Lena and Fareeha had heard about the upcoming movie, Murder In Swiss Chocolate.

The two mainly just wanted to see it so they could see how they stereotyped everyone.

“At least Sombra is in it” Fareeha sighs as she sits down next to Lena in the theater.

“True,” Lena says taking a piece of popcorn into her mouth.

The movie started and the dramatic music had already killed the mood of the gory opening credits.

The movie was halfway in and it seemed okay. “It's okay” Fareeha whispers with a shrug.

“Oh! I'm loving it!” Lena smiles as she is watching the movie intensely.

Lena didn't seem to remember how anything went if they are portraying it like this.

Soon the movie ended and the two girls walked out of the theater.

Fareeha looked up the movie rating and it got a sixty-six percent.

“It was okay” She sighs.

“Even though it was trash” Fareeha sighs again.

“It was so good!” Lena bounced up and down.

“Eh,” Fareeha shrugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot twist is that this FanFic is the movie because it sucked and it had more opportunity to be more like the original and in this case the original was the Jodi Arias case. And the chapter seven plot twist is that Fareeha's boss (Brad) went to save her along with his own guards since he wanted to save his own. And Fareeha's boss was Hana's ex boy friend which is why she shot him.
> 
> or just reread the fanfic to get the end. And the end was originally going to be a lot darker.  
> Hana was basically going to kill Lena, Fareeha. Then keeps Angela prisoner then sexually abuses her.
> 
> Lol liked both of the ends but you can always ask for the second one. I could write it out.

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to bookmark  
> I might get two or three chapters out by today as fast as I can then it might be a few months till I continue it because I will need to find time to get a new editor and an new computer


End file.
